


SwanQueen One-Shots

by Ya_Boi_Nate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Nate/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Nate
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Emmett Swan was sat in Granny's Diner when his twin sister Emma her girlfriend Regina Mills and their son Henry came in, walking over to him all wearing matching bright smiles.

“Uncle Emmett” Henry shouted running over to the man.

“Hey kid”

“Ma, mom can I tell him” Henry asked his parents as they all sat down across from his, the older women smile at their son giving him a nod.

“Tell me what?”

“Their getting married” Henry tells his uncle excitedly.

“Contrats guy” Emmett tells them with a smile.

“Why aren't you more excited, you're the one that helped me get them together” Henry asked his uncle with s frown.

“Sorry I'm not reacting to this news with appropriate excitement Henry, I’m really hungry” Emmett confessed.

Before Henry could say anything else Ruby braght her boyfriend a plate filled with all of his favourite breakfast foods.

“I love you” Emmett mumbled as he grabbed a piece of bacon of the plate.

“I lov- your talking to your food aren't you” Ruby asked getting a sheepish look of the man making his nephew and his parents laugh.

The wolf shook her head as she headed back to the counter to get him his coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

“I have something to confess...” Emmett's twin sister said as she walked through the door of his apartment.

“What is it Em?” He asked concerned.

“I have a crush on Regina...” She tells her younger twin brother as she dropped herself down on the couch beside him.

Emmett smiled to himself knowing his best friend Regina felt the same way about his twin.

“Congratulations! You’re the last one to know” He kinda jokes. The entire town of Storybrooke knew about Emma and Reginas crushes on each other and had made bets on when they would officially become a couple and who would confess first to the other.


End file.
